Genesis
by onthelinegyrl
Summary: Christianna M. Spencer, current scientist in the genetics department of her fathers company, Umbrella Corporation, studying rare genetic diseases. Her destiny will soon be changed when a newly hired scientist joins her in her research. WeskerXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Origins

May 2, 1963

Dear Diary,

_After three long years of dedicated research, thousands of hours worth of data and challenging test, I must say this has been a complete success, After Marcus and I failed attempts on project W. Leaving only two of the original 13 alive I am pleased to say Project L, our successful experiment gave birth to a 6lb 4oz baby girl._

_The child appears so be healthy and at such an early stage of life she is fully aware of her surroundings._

_Normally it would take 3-6 weeks for a human child to develop such cognitive skills. I have also noticed she suffers from heterochromia resulting in her having one light blue eye and the other a light brown, the conclusion on how she develop this was during the time in the womb, project L reacted violently to the virus type-b we have injected into her during the early stages of experimentation, the subject Continued to cause harm to herself and unborn child, fortunately the child still survived._

_I had always believed that the world was in an unacceptable state that would bring about the fall of mankind. Since the birth of Project L's offspring I am motivated to usher in a new world filled with a new race of humans, with myself as the ruler. I will care for this child and keep her under my watchful eye and see how she adapts to human life...this child's name will be Christianna...and Project L will go under further testing, it is forbidden that this subject come in any contact with it's child.._

* * *

><p>Thursday February 17, 1978<p>

Location: Umbrella Training Facility, In the Arklay Mountains; 30 miles north of Raccoon City

Spencer leaned back slightly in his chair as he closed the book to his diary he kept for so long, all of his life's work, the secrets about the dark side of umbrella was inside.

Everything I have worked hard to achieve is coming along perfectly...he thought to himself.

He looked up from his book to the entrance of his office as James Marcus, his old colleague and co-founder of his corporation walked inside with his clipboard in hand as always.

"I assume there is something of great importance you wish to tell me, old friend..." Spencer leaned forward intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin slightly on top of them.

"You assume correctly Spencer, however there is a little _"mouse" _that kept pestering me to bring them along.." Marcus replied smoothly and turned around to face the person behind him, a slight smirk formed on his lips.

"I am not a _mouse_ uncle Marcus! I didn't see the problem in coming along anyway!" the young girl behind him retorted with her pronounced English accent

Spencer sighed slightly at his daughter "Christianna...stop bothering Marcus...i need to talk with him, alone."

Christianna frowned slightly at the old man "I'm not a kid anymore father, if I want to take over this organization I have to at least be present In some of the meetings "

Spencer's ice blue eyes glared at her "You are only 15 years old, so don't talk to me as if you are grown, young lady now leave before I will have to use further disciplinary action." he growled

Marcus looked down at the defeated young girl as she turned around and started to exit the room "hold on little one.." he grabbed her shoulder gently, preventing her from leaving

"this isin't a top secret meeting Spencer, in fact I would really like it of she stayed, so she can see my two top students that I was planning to present to you shortly, they are around her age, so Christianna's opinion will be greatly appreciated.." Marcus explained pushing the girl slightly in front of him up towards her fathers desk.

Spencer stared at the pleading look, her different color eyes were watery, he then looked up at the tall gray haired man behind her.

"How old are these students of your's Marcus?" Spencer said half agreeing to the situation.

"The oldest one Albert is 17 and the Youngest William I believe is 15" he replied thoughtfully and smiled

"Fine..under one condition.." Christianna heard her father said coldly

"yes sir?" she meekly replied

"if you ever talk to me like that you will suffer the consequences..._Dear-Heart_." he said

Christianna nodded slightly in reply and looked up at Marcus who gave her a reassuring smiled, she smiled back at him.

"Well now that we are on the same page I will bring the boys in.." Marcus said breaking the ice and walked up to the door opening it and notified the secretary to bring them in

Christianna walked around the table and stood next to her father and watched intensely as the door in front of them opened up slowly reveling two young boys.

The first one that walked in had short light brown hair, neatly cut into a semi-bowl hairstyle with bangs, he had blue eyes and stood around 5' 8" he wore a white business button up shirt, red tie, blue jeans, white lab coat and brown loafers.

Christianna's eyes watched on as the other boy walked in, he was taller than the first one, he stood around 6ft" He wore a regular black V neck shirt, blue jeans same white lab coat and Black loafers. His short blonde hair was slicked back and he wore black sunglasses.

Christianna couldn't figure out why in the world this boy wore sunglasses in a building like this, her lips tightened slightly at the thought trying not to frown at him.

"this lad here is William Birkin, Birkin this is Ozwell Spencer head of Umbrella and his daughter Christianna Spencer." Marcus said to the young boy gesturing to the two people behind the desk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir.." William started to say and glanced at Christianna and smiled slightly "And you too miss Christianna."

Spencer nodded in reply while Christianna tried her hardest not to blush she too nodded in reply, she then looked at Marcus as he placed his hand on the other boys shoulder smiling at him.

"And this dear boy is Albert Wesker." Marcus said and gave the boy a slight pat on the back

The blonde boy now known as Albert stared at Christianna, at least thats what she thought since he wore those damned sunglasses she couldn't tell but something deep down in her gut told her this boy was indeed looking long and hard at her and her father until he finally greeted them both.

"it is indeed an honor seeing you again sir, and I'm pleased to finally meet your daughter, she is beautiful as you explained." his voice sounded so smooth and assertive a small hint of a smirk played across his lips as he saw the slightly shocked look on Christianna's face.

"you met this boy before father?" Christianna asked questionably looking back at her father for an answer.

"Albert here was an exceptional candidate for our training facility, I encouraged him to join, if you will...it seems you have even impressed Marcus...I have expected no less from you Albert." Spencer replied while looking at Wesker intensely

Christianna looked back at Albert and tucked some if her chestnut brown hair behind her ear "I see..well congratulations Mr. Wesker, you gave gained my fathers interest, not a lot of people can do that.."

"I think you're overestimating me Christianna, and please...Call me Albert." he replied, his voice was deep, making the little hairs in the back of her neck stand, she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply to avoid the strange feeling and vibes she was getting from him.

She quickly walked across the room and right to the door. "perhaps you're right, but you're the kind if guy that looks like he's up for any sort of challenge...or maybe...I'm wrong." Christianna replied cheekily and walked out the door closing it behind her..

Marcus chuckled slightly as he watched Christianna leave the room, he then looked back at Albert "I'm pretty sure that's her way of saying she approves of you, just don't get in her way, she can be very competitive...like another Spencer I know.."

Spencer glared coldly at Marcus, not seeing his comment the least bit funny especially hearing young Birkin chuckling at it "The two of you will be transferred to the genetics department today, Christianna will show you around, good day gentlemen.." he dismissed them

And with that the three men bowed slightly to the president and exited the room, as Marcus closed the door glancing back at the boys behind him "I trust you boys...do you understand? I do not want either one of you to upset or distract Christianna do I make myself clear? She is a very important asset to the company..."

"if you don't mind me asking sir how did she receive her interesting eye color, I've never seen it before.." William asked as Marcus led them to the genetics department

"Heterochromia...Birkin" Albert corrected him

Marcus slid his card key into the slot and punched in his code to open the heavy duty doors in front of him "there will be a time when I will explain everything to you but for now...just stay out of her way."

Albert raised his brow slightly thinking what on earth was the big fuss about over this girl Marcus was talking about, Spencer never acted this way when it came to her...what's so special about her? He wondered.

"Annette how is the Sequence to the Nucleotides coming along with subject 31-A?" Christianna stood next to her colleague Annette Tanner that has been her closest friend since she started working in the Genetics Department that was over seen by Marcus.

Marie looked up from her microscope and up at her friend "there's something strange with this, as I looked at the genetic code and added the amino acids of the plant you told me to use, there was a sort of…well… chemical reaction…just take a look at it.." Annette explained and moved the microscope towards her friend

Christianna leaned forward and looked through the lenses of the scope, there she saw the chemical reaction Annette talked about. The amino acids attacking the celleure structure of the sample provided by subject 31-A which was a lab mouse diagnosed with a genetic neurological disorder, this experiment was to test the amino acid compound of the rare flower from Africa called "Stairway to the Sun" her father and Marcus brought some samples back from their expedition a few years back.

As she looked on the amino acids continued to attack the cells making the diseased cells become new cells at a rapid pace "this is truly unbelievable..." Christianna started to say until she heard the doors open reveling Marcus, William and Albert.

"oh wow Christianna are those the new recruits? They're cute" Annette whispered and chuckled slightly until Christianna nudged her with her elbow signaling her to can it

"Christianna, glad you're here, will you be kind and show these boys around the lab?" Marcus said

Annette clears her throat making her presence known in the group

"oh..this is my friend Annette Tanner, she is helping me with my research.." Christianna explained and saw Alberts brow raised slightly

"What is it you're researching?" William asked while jotting a few notes down

"Rare genetic diseases in humans, the origin, and possibly find a cure. I'm basically trying to make the human race a little stronger by getting rid of these sometimes unfortunate and un-curable diagnosis.." Christianna said and tucked her hands in the front pockets of her lab coat.

"As a matter of fact we passed the first step today in our research, please Mr. Marcus take a look." Annette added and gestured towards the microscope

Christianna looked at Marcus as he looked through the scope "Subject 31-A, the lab mouse with the neurological disorder, we took it's genetic code and introduced it to the amino acids of the plant you and father introduced to me."

"it's attacking the sample as if it were a virus but instead of causing the cells to die...it's making them stronger...my word, did you record this in the data?" Marcus looked back up at her

Christianna shook her head slightly "no not yet sir.." she replied and looked at Albert as he took a look through the scope, a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

Albert took his sunglasses off and reveled his beautiful blue eyes at her "It's completely unstable...If it is not taken care of it will have a sever chemical reaction, and maybe a mutation.."

Christianna glared at him, her face slightly flustered, how dare this arrogant boy talk so lightly on her research? Sure he's two years older than her and had a little more experience than her but not THAT much. She balled her fist till her knuckles turned white.

Albert smirked a little as he saw the young girl fuming right before him, he knew that his statement peeved her, and for some reason he enjoyed toying with her emotions. _"I'm going to see how far I can go with this..." _He thought and placed his sunglasses in his front pocket, hid eyes never left the angry little girl.

Marcus cleared his throat breaking the tense silence "This is only the first step In their research Albert, there will be some mistakes, Christianna and Annette knows this finding can be improved..."

"Perhaps you are right Marcus, forgive me, I'm just use for no trial and error.." Albert replied cheekily

"Well, excuse me gentlemen, ladies, I must be going, you know where my office is if you need me...Christianna please be sure to stop by and see me before you retire for the day, I have to give you your medicine.." Marcus excused himself from the group

Christianna continued to glare slightly at Albert as she was starting to fume over his _"smart"_ opinion, she figured she got this part of her personality from her dear father since he can act this way sometimes.

"how about that tour, miss Christianna?" William said, breaking her concentration from Albert

"Oh...Right..let's begin, shall we?" she replied putting a sort of fake smile on her lip

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had this Resident Evil story in my back up file on my old computer, I decided it would be nice if I posted it up on here. Im a BIG fan of the series and especially Wesker. As we can see here in this first chapter my OC is Christianna, She is the adopted daughter of Oswell E. Spencer, she does NOT know of her true identity let alone her REAL mother, Spencer keeps that unknown to her, and the fact that she is currently just a mere test subject...Pretty sad I know..<strong>

**This whole story will be about the events that led up to the Raccoon City incident as well as the other events that most of you guys that follow RE know of...So that means thats going to be A LOT of writing, and a lot of in dept detail about our OC here and the famous Albert Wesker! ohhh im so excited to see how this is going to turn out!**

**So if you guys like it, please...PLEASE let me know. I would love you forever! hehe **

**~onthelinegyrl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil or Albert Wesker (unfortunately)those go rights go to Capcom and Shinji Mikami (for making such a kick-ass game!) but i DO own my OC's Christianna and I.C.E **_

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

_Christiania Marie Spencer is the adopted daughter of Oswall E Spencer, she is the current scientist in the genetics department Of her fathers company, Umbrella Corporation, studying rare genetic diseases in humans, but her future and destiny will soon be changed when a newly hired scientist joins her fathers business. How will she be able to handle this arrogant man known as Albert Wesker?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Marcus slowly closed the door behind him to his office and walked inside turning the light on, there was a sort of neat organization in his domain, neatly small stacks of paper spread across his large wooden desk, his computer in the middle, to the left of the room he had a small lab-work station he used for his side experiments, there was a shelf that held small tanks of leeches and other small creatures.

He Then sat at his workstation table and places some gloves on his hands and grabbed a beaker, and other samples he was going to use.

He then poured some sort of simi-clear orange liquid into the beaker then placed it over a little fire for it to "cook" as a few minutes passed he took the beaker off the flame and started to extract the blood from one of his experimental leeches and introduced that blood into the cooked liquid.

_"I'm so close to finding a virus that will change humanity as we know it for the better...I just know it.."_

* * *

><p>Christianna walked up to the long isle full of different kinds of test animals, ranging from monkeys to little lab rats. "this is the test subject area known as<em> The Ark<em>, each animal you see here is diagnosed with a rare genetic disorder...each subject has a specific color code on their cages due to their aggressiveness, blue and green are docile , orange handle with caution, yellow be sure and tie the subjects down before testing..and red.." she started to say while standing next to a large aggressive dog that appeared to be a german Shepard but there were clumps of hair missing, the bare skin was a sickly gray color, the oder coming from the cage was awful "be sure if you're dealing with these guys, notify Marcus first, there will be a security team with you heavily armed at all times.."

Christianna looked at Birkin who looked completely horrified and lost for words, she smirked slightly, that reaction was common for new recruits when they visited The Ark. But Albert stood there looking at the dog as if examining it with curiosity.

"what exactly is this animal suffering from? It is obvious this is not a genetic disorder, care to explain yourself?" Albert stood back up away from the cage and glared at the young girl in front of him.

Christianna have him a slight smug look and folded her arms "Subject 0-B did intact suffer from a genetic disease, he was blind, and deaf when he was first brought here.."

"We conducted the first experimental test on this animal with a very rare and toxic flower, native to Africa...The test slowly became successful.." Annette joined in to explain

"The subject regained most of his hearing and eye sight, plus more..over the next month he gained abnormal strength. All of his senses were almost supersensitive, but then the chemical reaction that we feared happened, and he became more aggressive, and now recently he is starting to mutate, as you can see.." The young scientist explained to the blonde

Albert frowned slightly, never in his life has he seen anything like this, what on earth is Umbrella planning? He wondered "and if the animals were to escape?"

_"That is why I was created you bloke.." _a echoed voice of a young girl with a thick english accent was heard throughout the lab, both Albert and Birkin looked around for the person who's voice that belonged too

"she has a mind of her own...Right Christianna?" Annette chuckled slightly

Christianna nodded slightly "I swear my father gave her my personality...Reveal yourself _Ice_!"

Suddenly a holographic image of a 8 year old girl wearing a beautiful blue victorian style dress with white stockings and blue velvet laced boots , she had jet black shoulder length hair with a matching blue rider hat with a beautiful peacock feather sticking on the side of it, she had the same color eyes as Christianna, they could pass as siblings.

"meet ICE, also known as Internal Computer Etelechy, she is the head of security for the entire facility" Annette said to the two young men who looked at Ice in awe

"ello! nice to meet you two gents, and especially the bloke who has no confidence in my security." Ice pouted slightly placing her hand on her hip

Christianna sighed slightly "Ice, you aren't acting very lady like.."

Albert folded his arms across his chest "please forgive my rude comment my dear, I was only worried about the scientist well-being here, especially Christianna's"

Ice smirked slightly, her beautiful blue eyes lit up "I assure you...my kind sir that miss Christianna will be safe with my watchful eye"

Birkin cleared his throat to get the computers attention "if you don't mind me asking what are the safety proceedures in case something like this were to break free?" he pointed at the aggressive ravaging dog that barked at all of them angrily and continued to ram it's head against the bullet proof glass

"stage one will be a contaminated shut down, all of the areas surrounding the subject, the doors you came in here will automatically be closed, no one will be able to get in or out...Step two quarantine the subject for extermination, and if my two fail safes aren't working step three will take into affect.." the hologram said grimly

"let me guess you will set off some sort of explosion to get rid of it before it heads for the town, correct?" Albert said numbly

Christianna nodded slightly "the nuclear reactor here in the facility will start a self-destruct sequence, before the core will melt causing a nuclear explosion with a 12 mile radius..The scientist working here are aware they only have 10 minutes to evacuate the building where a helicopter will take them away from the blast site."

"But what if some don't make it out on time?" Birkin mumbled

"then that's their fault for not listening to what my father told them their first day working for Umbrella, I suggest you two do the same if you want to survive...Ice tell uncle Marcus I will be there shortly for my medicine please."

Ice nodded "right away miss." then disappeared

"Anette, please show these two men their work station.." Christianna started to walk away but glanced back slightly at Albert who seemed to be ticked about something

"I don't know what my uncle or father sees in that guy...He just looks like a ticking time bomb.." She thought to herself as she headed towards Marcus office

She didn't know exactly what type of medicine he gave her, he only explained that it was to keep the swelling down in her brain due to her disorder, it caused her to have sever headaches once in a while, all she knew is that this medicine made her feel a little light headed but other than that she was grateful for not having anymore headaches.

Christanna opened the door to Marcus office "I'm ready for my medicine now uncle" she said looking at him and Ice standing next to him

"Ah yes my dear, just take a seat" he replied preparing her daily injection, as she sat on a stool next to him at his work-station

"So, what do you think of the boy's?" She heard him say, taking her arm rolling up her lab coat sleeve

Christianna sighed watching the old man rubbing the alcohol pad on her skin where he would administer the shot. "Birkin, is…tolerable…Albert..I don't know."

Marcus chuckled at the young girls comment picking up the syringe tapping it and double chucking for any air bubbles that may be trapped inside "Albert is a very bright young man, just give him a chance my dear, maybe he can be of some help to you in your future experiments."

Christianna flinched slightly as the long needle pierced her skin, she watched as the strange orange liquid in the syringe was being injected into her body, she looked up at Marcus and frown slightly "I doubt it…But I trust you uncle Marcus.." She muttered rubbing the area of her arm where the needle pierced it, she then looked over to the computer hologram "And what's your opinion of this Ice?"

The computer looked over at the young girl and gave her a soft smile "I don't think my opinion really matters miss, but i do agree with your uncle." she replied and looked over at the elder man "Sir, is there anything else you need?"

"No my dear, just be sure and double check the facility, anything abnormal let myself or Spencer know." He replied, watching the hologram nod and vanish

Christianna held her head in her hand as she started to feel slightly dizzy "Are you alright Christianna?" she heard him ask

Shaking off the feeling, she smiled slightly at the old man reassuring him that she was going to be fine "Yeah..I think I need to hurry back to the lab and make sure that Annette has inputed the data of our discovery

today.." She then got up from the stool she sat on

Marcus frowned slightly "You know i told you to always rest right after your medicine…Let Annette handle it, I'll make sure its done."

The young girl laughed a little "Please uncle Marcus, i promise i will get some rest right after this, it won't take long."

The old man looked at her then shook his head giving in reluctantly "Fine, but if I see you still in the lab by the time i finish up what I'm doing in here i will have a word with your father young lady."

She nodded, giving him her thanks and walked out of his office and back to the Genetics Department.

Wesker sat silently at his work-station as Birkin chatted with Annette, going over some paperwork Marcus presented him and Birkin before they met Spencer and Christianna. _"Whatever Marcus is researching clearly isn't part of genetics.." _His mind wondered as he turned the page of his notes, noticing something abnormal _"experimenting with leeches are we?…hm" _"Ms. Anette…William. I request your input."

Both of them walked over to Wesker's desk and leaned against it "Whats up?" Annette asked curiously

Albert placed the notes on his desk and looked up at the two scientist "This flower of yours that you have a sample of, since it is unstable and the chances of mutation at great, I think we should develop a virus to counter attack the multiplying speed rate of the amino acids of that sample.."

"So a virus, to help another virus…Where will we start with something like that?" William asked and quickly turned his head as he saw the doors slide open from behind revealing a slightly disheveled looking Christianna

"Oh great you're back Christianna, Albert here has come across a brilliant idea to help out with the plant." Annette said excitedly

Christianna's facial expression looked slightly less convinced as she stared at Albert who in turn gave her a small smirk back "What are you talking about?" she finally said

"Its like Albert said, Miss Christianna, the amino acids in the plant sample is highly unstable, it acts as if it were a virus on its on, quickly repairing damaged cells…" Birkin tried to explain

"In other words, every test subject you try this sample on will end up like that _thing.._" Albert said meaning the dog they were introduced to earlier.

Christianna laughed slightly "A virus counter attacking another virus…Are you insane!" she then glared at all of them and then started to cough violently

She fell on the ground to her knees, dopiest of blood fell from her mouth as she continued to cough. "Oh no! Christianna!" Annette quickly kneeled down next to her friend and started to wipe the girls bloody mouth off

Albert continued to stare at the girl on the ground before him _"she has contracted something.."_

"Ice! get Dr. Marcus right away!" Annette yelled

_"Right away miss!"_ Ice's voice was heard through the intercom of the lab

Wesker walked up to the kneeling girl and picked her up gently, making her stand on her feet, he then guided her to his chair for her to sit down. "What are your symptoms?" he said as he took out a small flash light from his pocket, shinning the small light into her eyes, examining her pupils, they were clearly dilated, and blood vessels were seen all throughout the whites of them, he breathing was labored

"Light…headedness…nausea…ugh.." She tried to talk but each word that came from her mouth took a lot out of her

_"This….never….h-happened….before.."_

Wesker heard her whisper as he checked her pulse _"what does she mean?"_

"Will she be alright Albert?" He heard Birkin ask, but before he could answer Marcus came rushing into the lab

"Christianna!" The old man yelled rushing up to her pushing Albert aside quickly going over her vitals

"I already went through that…Her plus is low, she has a fever, dilated pupils, multiple broken blood vessels in the eyes, she complaints of light headedness and nausea." He told the man

Marcus sighed and quickly picked up the young girl into his arms and looked at Albert with a slight cold expression "What happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I figured i wrote about two chapters worth of this story, so thats why its been updated so quickly, now to clarify some things, I did do a sort of spin-off from the Resident Evil movie (which i didn't like) I used the hologram computer idea and made it into part of the story, now I know what you're thinking (how the hell something like this was even thought of during the 70's?) well all i can say is that I.C.E was the first prototype of the security hologram that was used..<strong>

**I sorta dedicated Ice's name to one of my friends, but i broke it down to the acronym Internal Computer Entelechy...Entelechy means the soul or principle of perfection of an object or person. I thought it SORTA fits Ice's description, with her being the perfection of an object after all...lol**

**So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! please let me know if you did!**

**~ontheliegyrl**


End file.
